


Heavenly Scent

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, handjob, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link ends up eating something that causes him to give off a scent that attracts fish...as well as Zoras.





	Heavenly Scent

Mushrooms. Why did he have so many mushrooms?!

No meats, no fruits. Just...mushrooms.

During his travels he tended to grab whatever out of his pack. But in doing so not stocking up left him with nothing but mushrooms.

It was a good thing that he was going to Zora's Domain to visit his friend. He could stock up on other food items to eat so he didn't just have so many mushrooms.

But before he could go there he needed to eat _something_.

So mushrooms it was.

Several skewers were made of most of what he had over the fire and eaten quickly. Despite it was just one item with the few spices Link had it was not all that bad.

Now it was time to finish his travels to the Domain. It would either be about half a day's walk or the easier way of taking the river in his Zora armor.

Of course he chose the latter. The less traveling he had to do the better.

Once dressed in his armor he stepped into the water and started to make his way up the river. The travel at first seemed to go off without a hitch but after a few moments he noticed that a large school of fish had surrounded him.

Frowning he swam faster, but the fish still followed.

What was it with these fish?

Pushing himself harder he finally made it to the waterfall and swam up it as fast as he could. As he broke the surface he pulled out his paraglider and glanced back at the amount of fish jumping up through the waterfall only to fall back down into the safety of the water.

He furrowed his brow as he made his way towards the Domain. Maybe he should say something about the behavior of the fish to someone in the Domain.

With that in mind as he landed and he made his way across the bridge and into the Domain.

“Good afternoon Sir Link,” one of the guards said at the door.

“Afternoon,” Link said as he paused. “I'm not sure who to tell but I just saw the weirdest thing in the river nearby.”

The Zora tapped her chin and shrugged. “I'm sure we can figure it out. Perhaps telling the prince of what you saw?”

“Good idea,” Link said, nodding his head to her and then heading up the stairs to where Sidon looked out usually during the day.

Though as he walked away a blank gaze crossed her face and a soft flush crossed her cheeks.

“Well if it isn't my favorite Hylian,” Sidon said with a large smile as Link approached him. The prince rest his hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from his spot. “What brings you to the Domain on this lovely day?”

“Well I came to visit you,” Link said as Sidon walked them towards the ramp that would take them to the reservoir.

It was a favorite spot of theirs. No one bothered them up there and Link was able to just sit and relax with his friend.

“Well, I noticed something weird,” Link admitted as he walked with him. “When I tried swimming here a bunch of fish kept swimming after me.”

“Well that is rather strange,” Sidon said. “I shall tell someone about the behavior of the fish.”

Link nodded his head and settled down on the edge of the dock as they came to it after a little while. He pulled his boots and helmet off and let his feet dangle in the water, letting out a content sigh. He had been hesitant about putting himself in water again but there wasn't that many fish in this area as it was still recovering after Vah Ruta.

Sidon took the seat next to him, leaning back on his hands. “Perhaps you have an open wound and they were attracted to the blood?”  
“Maybe,” Link said with a sigh and laid on his back. Though if he had wound surely he would have felt it by now.

Sidon slowly sank down onto his back but propped himself on his side so he could speak to his best friend.

“How have you been other than that? I have been hearing you claimed another Divine Beast back from Ganon,” Sidon said proudly.

Link smiled at that. “Yeah...I did. I'm a little exhausted from that and the heat of Death Mountain. I thought coming here for a visit was a good idea.”

Though honestly he just wanted to see Sidon. The way he boosted him up made him smile and feel warm on the inside.

Always giving him confidence when he felt like he wasn't able complete the task that was set to him by the goddess

“Well you can stay as long as you need to. You are always welcome in the Domain,” Sidon said with a large grin.

Link closed his eyes and slid his arms behind his own head. He was thankful for the calm feeling that Sidon brought to him.

Though little did Link know that Sidon was fighting himself at the moment. Never had the prince had such urges this strong before.

He did find Link quite attractive and had many a daydream of making Link his mate. But as far as he knew Link only saw him as a friend.

“What is that...heavenly smell?” Sidon asked then. “Though I'll admit it's making my brain a little foggy at the moment.”

Link opened his eyes and glanced to his friend. A soft blue hue had covered his cheeks and his eyes had dilated to the point where his whole eye was almost black. Link inhaled through his nose, trying to find the smell, but found none.

“I don't smell anything,” Link said to him. Sidon's brow furrowed and he inhaled himself once more, moving about a little to see where it was coming from.

And soon enough he settled near Link.

“It's you my friend...you are giving off such a wonderful scent,” Sidon said, the hue on his cheeks growing darker. Link stared up at him leaning down to test a sniff on himself. Still he smelled nothing different.

“Sidon, what are you talking about?” Link asked but gasped softly when he felt Sidon's warm wet tongue graze against his neck in one slow drag.

He felt as if he wanted to melt into his touch but his mind forced him to push back, staring at the prince confused.

“Sidon...?” Link asked.

Sidon seemed to snap out of it for a moment and sat back a bit. “Forgive me, I had...just got so entranced by you that I could not help myself. I just wanted to get a taste...”

Link's cheeks flushed at his words. It wasn't that he didn't like the feel of his tongue on him, he was just surprised.

“Link...you should go, before I do something rather unprincely of myself,” Sidon warned him. Link felt a pang in his chest. Sidon was not feeling well and he was telling him to run. Sidon was always there for him. He should be there for him too.

“Sidon it's okay,” Link said to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Just tell me, what is it I can do to help?”

But he didn't need to wait long for his answer. Just a quick glance down and Link could see the “problem”.

Sidon's two cocks had protruded from his groin, hard, throbbing, begging for any sort of attention that could be given to relieve him.

“I cannot ask you that Link. You are my friend. We aren't even mates,” Sidon protested, shifting his hips so he could try to hide himself with his hands. “Despite that I have wanted to be your mate for quite some time.”

His body visibly shook which Link knew then that this urge was hard for him to control. He was fighting hard not to pounce on him.

“Sidon...it's okay,” Link said softly. “I'll become your mate.”

Sidon could only stare at him for a moment before moving closer and laying his lips on Link's, kissing him deeply.

Link's eyes widened at that and he shut them tightly, hands clutching onto the sash around the prince's chest, his heart hammering away in his chest.

He had thought of this before. He had thought of kissing Sidon's lips but he had never in his wildest dreams did he think Sidon would want to.

His hot tongue flicked over his bottom lip, begging for entrance past his lips. Link was hesitant at first but soon parted his lips, allowing Sidon's large tongue to seek out his own.

The first flick of his tongue had Link letting out out a small moan, his body heating up at the sensation. He couldn't remember having a kiss this _good_ before.

Sidon's hands were already grabbing at his clothes, desperate to get his armor off of his body. As his pants were about halfway off of his bottom Link let his hand rest in the prince's lap and then timidly wrap around one of his members.

A desperate moan escaped Sidon's lips, his hips instantly bucking up into Link's hand as he stroked his length.

The sound of his moan made him want to please Sidon more. He wanted to hear more of those moans. To make him feel as good as he deserved.

Clothes forgotten for the moment Sidon pulled away to breathe heavily, resting his head on Link's shoulder as his hips continued to buck into Link's stroking hand.

Whatever was causing this reaction Link needed to make sure he didn't do it again. Maybe he had come across something when he was on his way there that had set Sidon off.

Link continued to stroke the prince, resting soft kisses to the fin with the scar on the side of his face, his hand moving faster along his slick member. The pants of his armor began to feel rather tight on him as he to sported an erection from just doing this to Sidon.

“Oh! Liiink,” Sidon groaned loudly into his shoulder, his teeth biting into the fabric slightly as Link felt him release into his palm, making a mess of Link's hand.

He slowed his hand down, wincing slightly as Sidon's teeth had caught him a little through the shirt.

“How was that?” Link asked, hopeful that he was up to the prince's standards. Sidon released his shirt from his teeth and lifted his head, kissing his lips slowly.

To Link's surprise despite Sidon having had an orgasm he was still rather hard in his hand. He should have seen this coming.

“It was perfect, just like you,” Sidon whispered against his lips.

Link sat back slightly so he could look into his eyes. “You're still...”

Sidon looked down at himself and let out a sigh. “I guess I am. Come, let me at least clean you up first.”

Link didn't protest as Sidon climbed into the water, helping Link out of his pants first and then settled him into the water. Though before Link could remove the mess on his hand Sidon was taking it into his own and his hand disappeared under the water.  
“Sidon, what are you – Ah!” Link suddenly gasped. Sidon coated his cum onto Link's puckered entrance, using it at as a lubricant as he pushed a finger into his body.

Link rest his arms against the side of the dock, breathing heavily at the feeling. He had done things to himself before but it never felt like this.

“Maybe I should leave you dirty,” Sidon whispered into his ear, flicking his tongue across the tip of his sensitive ear. “Make you my dirty little mate.”

Link had never heard such language come form the prince before but he rather liked it. It had Link trembling into his hand, even pushing back into his fingers as he pushed in another.

“Will you? Will you become my dirty little boy?” Sidon asked hotly against his neck, licking at the flesh there now and pressing his cock against Link's backside lightly as he pushed his fingers in deeper into his body.

“Y-yes,” Link whispered to him. Sidon let out a small hum at his response and slowly pulled his slick fingers out of him.

Pulling Link's bottom half closer Sidon kept him afloat. The bottom was too far for Link but Sidon being as big as he was was able to stand just fine.

Without another word Sidon started to guide Link's body onto one of his members. Link clenched his teeth, his hands holding onto Sidon's arms now as they wrapped around his waist. The sensation burned and was slightly uncomfortable but Link did love the feeling of being so full.

“So tight,” Sidon moaned loudly, his body trembling with the amount of pleasure he felt but also from the amount of control he attempted to keep.

His body wanted to just plunge right into Link but his mind told him to hold on. His mind told him to take his time.

Once Link was fully hilted on him Link leaned his head back against his chest, staring up at him. “Are you okay Sidon?”

Sidon looked down at him and slowly moved his hips back only to pull Link back into his crotch, letting out a desperate moan.

“More than okay...how are you?” Sidon asked out of concern. Link watched his dilated eyes, clearly seeing the desperate look in his eyes.

“I'm fine,” he promised him. You can let go Sidon. I'll be okay,” Link told him doing his best to keep his body relaxed and loose for the prince.

He had been through plenty before. The scars on his body were proof of that. He could handle Sidon in this state.

Like a twig snapping Sidon started to thrust into him, his arms all the while pulling Link into his groin till their hips met but also kept Link well above the water as so he wouldn't drown him. At least he had that much sense in his head.

The burning sensation started to slip away as Sidon thrust harder into him, his tip pounding away into his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure into him.

“Ah! Sidon,” Link moaned loudly, body quivering from this new found pleasure. He wanted to thrust into him, he wanted to add to what they were feeling but at the moment all he could do was let Sidon have the control.

“Link,” Sidon grunted, thrusting faster. “Oh my dirty boy...Do you want it?”

Link slipped his arm up behind Sidon's head, holding tightly. “Yes.”

“Yes what,” Sidon groaned against his neck, nipping at his skin peeking above the collar of his shirt, one hand wrapping around his cock and pumping Link in time with his thrusts.

“I want it!” Link cried. “I want to feel you finish inside me!”

And the prince delivered. He smacked Link's hips into his own harshly until he let out a strangled mess of moans as he released into him.

Link's hips thrust hard back into Sidon's and not long after the prince released Link did as well.

Breathing heavily Sidon rest his head on Link's shoulder again, his body trembling from his second orgasm. Link laid his head back, his hand weakly moving from his neck to resting against Sidon's cheek.

Perhaps now Sidon's body would calm down.

“Thank you..thank you so much,” Sidon whispered, his lips finding Link's neck again and kissing softly here and there.

Link smiled. “You're welcome,” Link said. “ _Now_ do you feel better?”

“Yes my pet. And I believe that scent has finally come off of you,” Sidon replied.

Link nodded his head and then his eyes slowly widened. It had to have been the mushrooms that had done this.

Now he knew never to eat those around Sidon again...or he should eat them more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> updates about my writings can be found over at my tumblr (triforceangel)


End file.
